Cyber Duels: A New Age
by KoBRe LaiR
Summary: Sequel to Cyber Duels. This time the story is set mainly after all the worlds unite. The gang is once again on a quest to go save all of cyber world. They now have to face the greatest evil, Oblivion. Will they have the power to beat him? Join them and th
1. On The Go!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters, and the fact of making a sequel to my first fanfic.  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to Cyber Duels. I have decided to make around 32 chapters, unlike Part 1 where I did 50 chapters. Even though I haven't finished posting all of the chapters for Cyber Duels, I will only post two or three chapters of Cyber Duels: A New Age. This doesn't mean that Cyber Duels is over! SO, stay tuned for this chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: On The Go! (Chapter 51)  
  
One year has passed since Oblivion failed to obtain Abero's power. All has been well since his escape. Jean stayed in Zitoket, since he wasn't able to go back. He has been living with Elder Kai. Sakura has also stayed in Zitoket along with Lanze, Neon, and Guliver. Since most of their worlds still haven't recover yet.  
  
It happened to be Jean's birthday that day. He was turning sixteen. Jean was happy to be a year older, but he wished he was celebrating it with his family. They all tried to cheer him up with a gift Elder Kai brought. Jean opened the package to discovered that it contained a dueling deck. It was an upgraded version of Jean's old duel deck. Jean examined every card carefully, and then put the dueling deck into his pocket.  
  
At seeing this, Sakura turned jealous. She was complaining about Jean having a new deck, and her not having one. She was been annoying that nobody could stand her. So Elder Kai finally decided to upgrade Sakura's deck.  
  
The day ended, and it was time for a new day to begin. Lanze and Guliver were talking about new dueling tactics. Neon was around town, looking for anyone to duel against.  
  
That same day, at the town's center hall, Elder Kai ran off fast to look for Jean and Sakura. He finds them at the beach playing cards. Elder Kai had to stop the duel immediately. He took them both to the town's Main Hall. He then shows them that there has been reports of someone destroying parts of other worlds. At hearing this Jean begins to question him.  
  
Jean: [questioning] Who is it Elder Kai?  
  
Sakura: [interrupting the conversation] Not now,...[with an attitude]I was enjoying this vacation!  
  
Elder Kai: I am very sorry to report that it seems to be Oblivion's work.  
  
Jean: Are you sure?  
  
Elder Kai: I am very sure.  
  
Jean: But... If Oblivion tried to destroy all the worlds once,... then he could do it after one full year.  
  
Sakura: But why now? Why has he chosen to strike all the worlds after a year?  
  
Elder Kai: I don't know.  
  
Jean: [with confidence] If we were able to defeat the Zyborgs, then we are going to be able to get rid of Oblivion!  
  
Sakura: Jean's right! [heads to the door] I will go and get the others now.  
  
Elder Kai: Then, I shall upgrade their decks before you all head out.  
  
Sakura ran off to go look for Lanze, Guliver, and Neon. She finds them at a card shop looking at some new cards. She tells them of what she just heard. Once she finish telling them, they all head to the Main Hall.  
  
Lanze: [comes from the door] Elder Kai! Is it true of what Sakura just told us?  
  
Guliver: Yeah, Is it true?  
  
Elder Kai: Yeas, I am afraid so.  
  
Neon: [standing next to Sakura] I knew that Oblivion was just planning on when to strike.  
  
Jean: [to the gang] Elder Kai needs all of your decks in order to upgrade them.  
  
All: Sure.  
  
Elder Kai: Do you happen to have any requests?  
  
Lanze: Yes, some.  
  
Guliver: Yes.  
  
Sakura: I want...  
  
Elder Kai: OK... It will only take a minute.  
  
They all wait for their new and improved decks.  
  
Elder Kai: All done!  
  
Jean: Cool!  
  
Elder Kai: [turns around] Remember that there are new rules to the...  
  
But before he could finish, they all left.  
  
Sakura: Good-bye!!!  
  
Jean: We'll be back before you say... [pauses] Hum...??? I don't know??? I guess before you can say a word???  
  
Elder Kai: [thinking] I hope that you all succeed.  
  
Elder Kai sees Lanze waking up. He then tells him that the others have all ready left.  
  
Lanze: Where's everyone?  
  
Elder Kai: Gone.  
  
Lanze: What!? Gone! Where?  
  
Elder Kai: Off to... [but before he said a word Lanze ran off]  
  
Lanze: [running] No time. [to the gang] Wait for me everyone!!!  
  
ToBeContinued  
  
Elder Kai: I really hope this kids don't get into any problem.  
  
Sakura: Hey! This is my part of the show where I get to talk!  
  
Elder Kai: Oh sorry Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Well never mind!  
  
Elder Kai: So, are you going to tell them.  
  
Sakura: Hold on. Well, for all of you out there. Don't miss the next chapter of Cyber Duels: A New Age! "Ambushed"  
  
Elder Kai: I wonder who'll get ambushed?  
  
Sakura: Well, you will have to find out next time. 


	2. Ambushed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters. I did wish I own the real show, but it helps to dream.  
  
A/N: Chapter 2 to Cyber Duels: A New Age. Very short chapter. won't make much sence, but It just descries how they are all separated.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Ambushed  
  
On their way to anywhere. All the gang stop for a while at Zitoket's Shop. Before leaveing they wanted to pack up on any items they would need along the way.  
  
Jean: Are we all set?  
  
Sakura: I am, I just bought a whole new set of Girls for Ever.  
  
Jean: Not that agian.  
  
Sakura: What!? I can't help it.  
  
Neon: I am ready too, but unlike her. I got a the set of Boys for Ever.  
  
Jean: Not you too!  
  
Lanze: He's jocking.  
  
Neon: Yeah, I'm just kidding.  
  
Guliver: We should all leave then.  
  
All: Right!  
  
[Exit the shop]  
  
Sakura: Let's go! We have no time to lose.  
  
Guliver: You guys, I get the feeling were been watched or something.  
  
Lanze: I feel it too.  
  
Sakura: You're making me scared.  
  
Jean: Ah, you're just kidding.  
  
Neon: I feel it too.  
  
Guliver: Look up thre!  
  
Jean: Who are you!  
  
[Seven unknown people apeared in front of them]  
  
Unknows: Hwft gtyebs ksg nndo  
  
Jean: What?  
  
Unknowns: Hwft gtyebs ksg nndo  
  
Sakura: What are they saying?  
  
Lanze: Don't have a clue.  
  
Unknowns: Hwft gtyebs ksg nndo [clear their voices] You Are Going Down!  
  
All: What!  
  
Unkowns: Go Down! Go Down!  
  
Sakura: You guys, look below.  
  
Jean: What in the world is that!  
  
Neon: What the...  
  
Unkonws: GO DOWN!!!  
  
They gang falls into a dark pit. And they all get sent to different parts of different worlds.  
  
Unkonws: GO TO DESTROY. DESTROY. ORDERS ARE TO DESTROYS. LET'S SCATTER!!!  
  
ToBeContinued   
  
Sakura: Ok. What just happened?  
  
Guliver: We were all sent somewhere else by those weirdos.  
  
Sakura: Oh right!  
  
Jean: Great! Here she goes again with these idiot questions.  
  
Sakura: Jean! Stop it!  
  
Jean: I just hope I don't eNd up with you.  
  
Neon: You guys stop!  
  
Lanze: He's right you should learn to get along.  
  
Guliver: Well I guess you'll have to find out where every is sent off in the next chapters!  
  
All: Guliver!!!  
  
Guliver: OK. Well stay tuned for "Sacred Cards Revealed". What could that be?  
  
All: Guliver!!!  
  
Guliver: All right. I'm coming! 


	3. Sacred Cards Revealed

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot and made up characters. I don't own the TCG cards, but I do own the made up cards.  
  
A/N: Chapter 3 of Cyber Duels: A New Age  
  
  
  
Chapter 3(53): Sacred Cards Revealed  
  
After been ambushed by the Crisis Sorres, henchmen's to Oblivion. Everyone got separated. Jean was sent far away. He was sent off to Sacriat, an Egyptian tomb. This tomb is suppose to be located in Jean's real world. This one is not the real place.  
  
Jean wondered wheter it was destiny for him to be there or if it was planned by those minions. He suddenly stopped asking questions to himself and realizet hat he wasn't alone. He could feel like if something or someone was calling him from the inside. Jean began to walk straight into darkness.  
  
Jean reached a dark room. It was very dark that he couldn't see where anything was. Suddenly, two flames appeared from nowhere to light up the torches around. With this help, Jean was now able to see what was around him. He saw a shrine in front of his face. There was something on top of the shrine. Jean approached it and saw three cards, unlike any cards he has ever seen before. It was Slifer, The Sky Dragon. Obelisk, The Tormentor & The Winged Dragon of Ra. This cards were known as the God Cards. The most powerfulest and fear cards in the whole game. Jean tried to get this cards when he was stopped by a mysterious and strange man. He told him not to touch him, but as you already may know, Jean wasn't listening.  
  
Jean: [curiously] Why can't I touch them?  
  
Man: [with a mysterious voice] Because...  
  
Jean: Who are you anyway?  
  
Man: I am Erine, Keeper of The Sacred Cards.  
  
Jean: God Cards?  
  
Erine: These three cards are known as the all-mighty god cards. Whoever posses them, he/she will have unlimited power.  
  
Jean: Then that's why you don't want me to touch them. You don't want me to become powerful? Is it?  
  
Erine: No, I am afraid that the cards would posses you, instead of you possessing them.  
  
Jean: What!? You got to be kidding me. There is no way that a card could posses a human.  
  
Erine: Bu there is...  
  
Jean: So what's the secret behind these cards?  
  
Erine: There is no secret, except that each card contains a special ability that no other card has.  
  
Jean: Wow  
  
Erine: But that's not all. There are other six cards that even more powerful than the God Cards.  
  
Jean: Who? What are their names?  
  
Erine: They are Aero Neryh, Oregon, Giant Pharathin, Lava Volkan, Dukel Mish, and Boul Woul.  
  
Jean: So there are six cards. Each for every element.  
  
Erine: Yes, they are called the Element Cards.  
  
Jean: So where are they?  
  
Erine: Said to be scattered all around the world.  
  
Jean: Cool! I want on of those. [heads outside and into the door]  
  
Erine: Where are you going?  
  
Jean: To find one of those cards!  
  
Erine: Beware of their power! The Element Cards hold more power than you can control!  
  
Jean: Don't worry, I will.  
  
Erine: I hope so.  
  
Jeans ran outside and opens the door in order to be warped into another world. He now goes with a new hope on getting an aid to defeat Oblivion. But, what about finding his friends?  
  
ToBeContinued   
  
Sakura: [yelling] I WANT AN ELEMENT CARD!!!! [Sakura jumps crazy unto Neon]  
  
Neon: Wow, watch it!  
  
Sakura: I don't care! I just want one of those cards!  
  
Neon: Well dream on! I'm getting one first.  
  
Sakura: No. [pauses for a second] I am! [starts to get mad]  
  
Neon: [Turns away from Sakura at the first sight of seeing her complaining] Forget it. [turns to the audience] Well next time on Cyber Duels: A New Age. I get to face a great duelist! His name you ask? [with a smile] Well you'll have to find out! Next time in "Neon The Master." I wonder how great I would look with one of those element cards?  
  
Sakura: [turns back to see Neon] You just stole my line!!!  
  
Neon: So?  
  
Sakura: So? I'll show you so!!!  
  
Neon: [begins to run] You'll have to catch me first!  
  
Sakura: [chasing after Neon] Neon! I am going to kill you!!! 


	4. Neon The Master

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and made up characters. I did wish I own the real show, but it helps to dream.  
  
A/N: Chapter 4 to Cyber Duels: A New Age.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: Neon The Master  
  
Everyone was sent to different places. Neon was sent to Sander Town, where he encountered people dueling. As already know, Neon doesn't back out of any battles, so he challenged the leader. This was going to be the first time to try out Neon's new deck.  
  
Neon: You there! I challenge you to a duel.  
  
Absol: And who might you be?  
  
Neon: I am Neon. Spirit Duelist.  
  
Absol: My name is Absol Kendu. Leader of The Revels.  
  
Neon: So are we going to duel?  
  
Absol: Yes. I accept your challenge.  
  
Neon: Then let's duel!  
  
Absol: I should tell you that I have never lost a duel before.  
  
Neon: Neither have I! [speaking in his mind] "Just great! What have I just done. I've only won four duels in my life, that is to say without after I became human. What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
Absol: [LP points go to 5000; draws five card] I'll let you start the duel.  
  
Neon: OK then. [draws] I summon Flame Spirit in defense. [1500/1900]  
  
Absol: You'll have to do better than that if you want to win.  
  
Neon: Who says I'm done. [smiles] I will set two face cards on the field and activate this magic card. Spirit Invitation. Now you go.  
  
Absol: Well then. [draws] I think I'm up to your plans. So I'll summon Sangan and activate the magic card called... Desperate Call! Desperate Call destroys all the cards on the field. It also lets both players draw the same amount of cards they lost. [draws one card] But at the cost of 500 LP [4500 LP], the player can summon that card no matter its restrictions. So meet Mechanical Chaser with 1850 attack points.  
  
Neon: [draws three cards] If those are the rules for that card, then I too will give up 500 LP [4500 LP] And I summon Spirit's Soul [2200/600], Spiritual Energy Machine, and two face down cards.  
  
Absol: Good , but it's still my turn. And since my Sangan went two the graveyard I get a card from my deck. [chooses a card, and then shuffles his deck] All done.  
  
Neon: [draws] I use Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. [draws two cards] And now I use Monster Reborn to revive my Flame Spirit.  
  
Absol: So what! You managed to get two monsters on the field.  
  
Neon: Wait a sec... I now sacrifice both monsters to bring forth my powerful spirit. I summon Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi! [2800/2900]  
  
Absol: What!? No!!!  
  
Neon: Now, attack!!! [Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi attacks Mechanical Chaser]  
  
Absol: [loses 950 LP] So what! I still have 3350 LP left. My turn anyway!. [draws a card] I see luck is with me today, so... I activate Scapegoat. [four goats appeared on the field]  
  
Neon: You done?  
  
Absol: Yeah.  
  
Neon: Well I guess is my turn [draws] Let's see now.  
  
Absol: Are you forgetting something?  
  
Neon: Oh yeah! I discard this card in order to keep Spiritual Energy Settle Machine active.  
  
Absol: OK.  
  
Neon: Now I use De-Spell to get rid of this annoying goats. And attack with my monsters!  
  
Absol: [550 LP] Damn you!!!  
  
Neon: Your turn.  
  
Absol: [draws] I will now summon-  
  
Neon: [interrupts Absol] Not so fast! Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi's effect makes you destroy you cards in your hand that were previously last turn.  
  
Absol: This means... Never mind I pass.  
  
Neon: Now Attack Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi! You lose  
  
Absol: No...!!! I lost...  
  
Neon: I won!!!  
  
Absol: How could this be...  
  
Neon: Come one, everyone loses sometimes.  
  
Absol: Guess you're right.  
  
Neon: Cheer up!  
  
Absol: [smiles]  
  
Neon: All right!  
  
Absol: Guess you're not from around?  
  
Neon: Yeah, I'm not.  
  
Neon starts to tell Absol how he got separated from his friends and how he got there.  
  
Absol: Here come with us. Let's have something to eat. You must be hungry.  
  
Neon: Yeah, I guess I'm a little hungry.  
  
They all eat at the owns restaurant. Then Neon decides to leave and find his friends.  
  
Neon: How can I get to Zitoket?  
  
Absol: Well.. you must take the train in Sky Force, and then go to the warp hole to Zitoket's woods.  
  
Neon: Thanks.  
  
Absol: Here take this. It's a IPC.  
  
Neon: Cool, thanks.  
  
Absol: We can keep in contact with it.  
  
Neon: Well, bye now.  
  
Absol: See ya later!  
  
Neon heads off Sander Town and off to find his way to Zitoket. He just hopes he could find his friends in time. And hopes that nothing has happened to them.  
  
ToBeContinued   
  
Jean: I summon Three Headed Behemoth!  
  
Lanze: ... I will summon Twin Headed Thunder Dragon!  
  
Jean: No!!! Your monster has more attack points than mine!  
  
Lanze: Yes, and this means... You lose!  
  
Jean: Well... [pauses for a second] I guess I was getting bored anyway!.  
  
Lanze: Is that it, or you're just not strong enough?  
  
Jean: Cut it out! I want a rematch!  
  
Lanze: [ignores Jean] Anyway!. Don't miss the next chapters in "A New Age".  
  
Jean: [stops playing around and gets serious] Yeah! It's gonna rock!  
  
Lanze: As he says. So, stay tuned for "Sakura & Aruka"  
  
Jean: [changing the subject] A well fought duel for Neon don't you think?  
  
Lanze: Yeah. It was awesome.  
  
Jean: Yeah.  
  
Lanze: Oh Jean. How about a little rematch?  
  
Jean: You're on! I was just waiting for you to say the word.  
  
Lanze: Right!  
  
Both: Let's Duel! 


End file.
